


Nothing I Want More

by Dionynic



Category: Urban Shadows (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Broken Bones, Consensual Sex, M/M, Orion sleeps with his boss like twice, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Theodore breaks his own rules, Vampires, the first time doesn't go as planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionynic/pseuds/Dionynic
Summary: In which I rewrote the beginning five separate times. Also, a first attempt at writing smut and... Idk, it’s a fic, not sure if I’m proud of it yet or not.
Relationships: Orion Dubois / Theodore Stokes
Kudos: 1





	Nothing I Want More

“Fuck!” Orion let out a yelp as he felt fangs sink into his exposed neck. Theodore rocked in and out of him from behind, hips snapping back and forth faster than Orion could keep track of. The Vamp didn’t take much but it was enough to mess with that sort of lightheaded feeling. _What a fun thing to associate feeding with if he doesn’t want me turned on during it,_ he thought to himself. His boss barely stopped as he grabbed something to bandage the wound but his mouth didn’t leave his neck yet. He seemed intent to make every inch of skin that he could, not all with bites of course. Any mark would do. Orion couldn’t manage to think straight as Theodore finally let go of his hair, gripping the younger man’s hips and driving home, much more than once.   
  
This was the first time Theo and Orion had done anything together and Orion had decided it was plenty worth it. Parts of his body already ached and he was sure he’d have a rough time tomorrow but he damn well felt satisfied now. His boss seemed to be a little more happy when Orion was quieter, and for a moment he allowed himself the thought of how many fun situations that could create. But that thought was quickly dashed from his mind.

Either way, he couldn’t help the chorus of thrilled noises and whimpers as Theodore began to let his hands wander all over his body, lingering over the areas that seemed the most sensitive. After a bit of this, he barely heard the click of Stokes’ tongue and before he knew it, his boss was pulling out and turning him so they looked at each other.   
  
Theo gripped Orion’s arms in one hand and he pushed them up above his head, the other hand pulling one of his legs up by his thigh. It was careful and slow but he pushed in again, it was agony, staring at his partner without being able to reach out and touch. And he was never exactly good at keeping his hands away from something he really wanted. And so, he began in on trying to get what he wanted. 

“Theo, Theo please..” he murmured, giving a gentle tug on his arms “Let me- fuck- let me touch, please?” Annoyance flashed across his gaze and Orion decided to push his luck a little more with one last “ _Theo.”_

That definitely didn’t work out quite like he’d expected it to and he found himself in Urgent Care, explaining what happened with his newly sustained broken arm. Bent his arm during some strenuous activity. The doctor didn’t ask much more and Orion didn’t divulge much more. However, he did ask the two of them to stay away from such activities while Orion was recovering. With that though, he managed to snag some sympathy from Theo with some pouts and just generally being clingy. No one at the office seemed shocked about his sustained injury and Phillip gave him what he thought was meant to be a sympathetic look as he went by him when he first got back to work. 

* * *

Orion had been turned for about a month when he found himself needy again. And sure, he could find a hookup online or he could try and go to a club that night or something, but then, he already had someone much more fun than any of those options as a possibility. And so, he texted Theodore a quick ‘Coming over! Need to talk!’ Before getting dressed and heading to his office. He’d worn professional enough clothing, but his skirt was a tad too short and his collared shirt was unbuttoned by probably a couple too many. 

He glanced at his phone as he got a response back from Theodore. ‘You’re lucky I’m not in a meeting.’ That was enough for him and he went directly to Theo’s office. There was a brief knock before he let himself in. Theodore sat at his desk, reading over was was likely to be some emails and he looked up as Orion came in. He could’ve sworn that a brief look of hunger flashed in his eyes but it was gone before he could truly identify it.

”Take a seat.” Theo said and Orion was well aware of what he meant. How could he not be? But, Orion was hoping for something specific out of this, and so, he went over and slipped onto Theodore’s lap. He took a seat, facing Theo, and wrapped his arms loosely around his neck. His old boss must have been in a good mood because he didn’t shove him off, though he did seem quite annoyed by this. This was a pretty decent sign though. He wanted to work Theo up just enough that he’d take it out on him later. “What exactly are you doing?” He asked, half glaring at the younger man on his lap.

”I missed you Theo.” Orion whined and leaned forward, his lips inches from Tneodore’s. “Did you not miss me too?” He pulled back slightly to look the man in the eyes “Am I not attractive to you anymore?” His voice was soft and pitched into a whine, he put on his pouty face, knowing that that at least granted him some measure of kindness from Theo.

This kindness being shown by Theo continuing to not push Orion off his lap, of course.

”This is highly inappropriate, you realize that, don’t you?” His tone was harsh, but Orion was too close to him, he knew that Theo’s gaze lingered just a little too long. And the hand that wandered to his thigh wasn’t meant to move him anywhere. “I don’t care what you want, even if I do agree, it’s not happening here.” There was a sense of authority in his voice and Orion decided not to test the limits there.

”I’ll be quiet” he offered, leaning forward again and whispering in Theo’s ear “I’ll do whatever you want me to. Please, Theo? I really do miss you.” 

There was a tense moment of silence and in that moment, Orion wondered if he’d pushed too hard, if Theodore simply wasn’t interested today. And he started feeling a little self conscious, so he began to pull away.

”Hold on.” He was quick to stop and he looked at Theodore who seemed to be considering something for a moment, his hand still gripping Theodore’s thigh. “Fine. I’ll come when work is done.” He sounded resigned and angry about it but he was agreeing. And this simply couldn’t have gone over better. When Theodore released his grip on his thigh, Orion slipped off of Theo’s lap and he gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Honestly.” He said as he brushed his skirt back into place “You could fuck me right here and I wouldn’t mind.” With that though, he turned and rushed out of the office, not wanting to have another discussion about how he strictly forbid anything like that or whatever. Work would end soon, so Orion went home and got a few things cleaned up. Not to mention, near the time when Theo would be starting to head out, on the days that he did, Orion was quick to get things ready for them.

He went through a mental checklist as he grabbed a towel for any possible cleanup, lube and a condom. All of that was placed on a convenient little table by his couch as he closed the curtains on his window. They had been designed so that he could see outside, but no one could really see inside. And that was going to come in very handy very soon.

Orion kept the outfit that he’d worn to the office on. It was part of the appeal after all. He removed his shoes though and set them carefully to the side. It wasn’t long before Orion had to let Theodore in and he was quick to go over to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the couch that his window was placed above. He didn’t say anything, trying to appeal to Theodore’s desire for quiet, just looked at him pleadingly. The man seemed to think about it before giving a sigh and starting to pull his coat off. He didn’t seem too terribly rushed at the moment, almost as if he meant to tease Orion. After all, he had been the one to ask, and now he’d have to wait.

Orion let out a quiet huff but he moved up onto the couch, facing the window and kneeling on it, and things only escalated from then. It wasn’t long before Orion was being practically being fucked into the window, his hands still gripping the couch in an attempt not to put too much weight on the glass. Now that he was a vampire, some of the pain was nonexistent or easier to block out. Though he was well aware he’d probably still have bruises, maybe more if Theo decided that’s how he wanted it to be.

Unlike the first time, Orion stayed generally quiet, sometimes some noise was forced out of him but he didn’t say a word. Which definitely made things go a hell of a lot smoother. He didn’t stay on the couch the whole time, of course. Theodore was prone to moving wherever he pleased, making a mess of anything he wanted. Orion was going to get dicked down wherever Theo damn well pleased and Orion was perfectly okay with that.

By the time they’d finished, Orion knew he’d hardly be able to walk right for the next day or so. Not to mention, he’d need to feed again very soon, he could already feel that particular desire rearing its ugly head. But, he just laid there, trying to catch his breath as Theodore looked him over, seeming to survey the damage. When he’d determined that Orion was alright to leave alone for now, he set about cleaning a couple of things up before getting fully dressed again.

”Theo, carry me to my bed?” He asked in a hoarse voice, looking at the man pleadingly. Theo looked back over his shoulder and sighed, going over to Orion and picking him up, heading to his bedroom and unceremoniously dumping him onto his bed. 

“Don’t say I never did anything for you.” He grunted before started to head out. Orion did nothing to stop him, just allowed himself to curl up on his bed and rest. He’d have to take a shower later, but for now he simply didn’t have the energy.


End file.
